Pandora's Box
by All Originality Lost
Summary: A stray heartbroken angel wandered in a town at dusk. Unexpected events follow and the story plays out. 'At that exact moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for him.'
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If we owned D. Gray Man, you wouldn't be reading this disclaimer now, would you?

A/N: This fic was inspired by the song Secret Black Vow by Kagamine Rin and Len.

* * *

The wingless fallen angel,  
And the sullied black stained groom.  
Into the abyss they are falling,  
Even as a vow entwines their meeting.  
Carrying an unforgivable crime,  
They wait while the fruit of sin rots with time.  
Their unforgivable sin will retain,  
That is…until they can meet again.

* * *

Normal POV

It was dusk. A seemingly human figure wandered down the streets of London. Randomly walking around town, the pale boy glazed forward with empty eyes. There were few people up at this ungodly hour, but nevertheless there still were.

'Wrong, that girl has blue eyes. Her eyes were violet,' the white haired boy thought after stealing a glance at a young lady who had just walked by. The short teenager shook his head. Everything he does, everything he sees reminds him of her, Lenalee Lee_._

Memories assaulted him immediately after that, as if thinking that name had somehow triggered it. The boy dressed in all white clenched his chest tightly, rushing to the nearest alley.

Then suddenly, all he could see was blood. Her blood. A wave of nausea swept over him as he staggered over to the closest trashcan before he started vomiting. After ridding his body of his previous meal, he wiped his mouth with his right hand, sliding down to the ground as he did so.

Exhausted and shivering from the previous panic attack, the pitiful boy covered his eyes with his shaking hands, shielding his tears away from sight. He sat behind a trashcan cradling his knees together with his left arm. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He knew it was going to happen. Had he not learned anything from his previous mistakes? He knew he had no right to cry, after all he wasn't the one that was murdered. And especially since he was the killer. Just thinking about that made him feel hopeless.

Wiping away the forbidden tears that streaked down his cheeks, he suddenly froze when he heard footsteps.

* * *

A silent shadow was passing by. Hearing a distant snivel, the young man stopped in his tracks. Usually, people wouldn't have noticed that, but this man had been trained to be observant ever since he was young. The man turned to see a petite form blocked by an open trashcan in the corner of his left eye. Feeling somehow drawn to the sorrowful figure, the jovial teen stepped into the alley without a second thought.

As the gap between both of them narrowed, the teen felt himself anticipating what he would find. He was a very curious person, it was just the way he was raised. He senses tingles as he got nearer. He knew what he would find would not disappoint him.

* * *

The footsteps were coming closer and closer, until it finally stopped just in front of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" An obviously male voice asked. The voice was warm, a luxury that he had not been able to enjoy for a long period of time.

Before he could respond, a hand was thrust into his view. The boy only stared at it, not comprehending the situation. Then in an abrupt decision, he raised his head to look at the intruder, only to be greeted by the most beautiful eyes, or rather eye.

The stranger had red hair that seemed to defy gravity, an eye patch occupying the space where his right eye should be, and the most alluring emerald eye that stared into his soul. The white haired teen could feel his heart racing, and also the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Lifting his hand up, he slowly reached out and grabbed the other man's.

The man smiled brightly, and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Lavi, what's yours?"

_At that exact moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for him. _

_

* * *

_

Keely: Well that was short.  
Izzy: Of course it was… It's a prologue!  
Keely: Anyways, please leave a review after reading this.  
Izzy: Yup, pleaseee? Free ice cream for everybody! ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We'd probably die if -man belonged to us. Since we're alive, yeah you know...

* * *

**Two months later**

"Allen, where are you?" Lavi shouted, his voice echoing slightly through the empty corridors of his huge mansion. He had all his maids and servants searching for Allen in town, and Bookman was out on a business trip until tonight.

Lavi Bookman was bored, really bored when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Allen anywhere today, hence the search. Passing yet another empty room, his ears perked up when he heard the beautiful melody of his mansion's piano.

Lavi almost banged his head on the nearest wall. How could he have forgotten to check the music room? He quickened his footsteps, only stopping to listen to the sad piano music just outside the door.

The music reminded Lavi of their first meeting, when he found Allen in the alley, looking utterly lost and alone. Lavi had immediately taken him in after learning that Allen had no place to stay. No, don't be mistaken. Lavi didn't usually do charity; it was just something about the younger man that compelled him to do so.

Ever since then, Lavi had never regretted that decision. In these two months, Allen had quickly become his best friend. Being as rich as he is, most of Lavi's friends only befriended him for his wealth and fortune.

Initially, Lavi thought that Allen would be weak and gloomy, considering their first meeting. He was proven wrong on the next day when he got to know the boy better. Allen always smiled, even though sometimes it didn't reach his eyes. Lavi understood later that the albino didn't like to show sadness or any other negative emotion in fact.

It was only when Allen was playing the piano would Lavi be reminded of the pitiful figure back at the alley, and the sadness hidden under that bright smile. Allen Walker was truly an enigma.

Taking tiny steps, he sneaked into the music room. Allen's back was facing him as he made his way towards the elegant couch behind the piano stool.

Wincing at the sound of the tousled carpet, Allen's fingers halted. The room suddenly went silent, with the echoes of the last piano notes vanishing into the air. The young albino twirled effortlessly, giving a slight bow to the visitor. Lavi stood before him, tall and elegant, grinning while walking closer. 'Maybe a little too close...' Blood rushed to Allen's cheeks as he mentally slapped himself for that thought.

"How long have you been listening?" Trying his best to sound casual, Allen quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact. He was trying extremely hard to hide his reddened face.

"I just came. Is anything wrong Allen?" Lavi asked uneasily, fearing that Allen was angry at him for trying to sneak in. "Why won't you look at me?" Leaning in closer towards the petite boy, Lavi tried to loosen the mood, "Don't be angry, we're friends after all right?"

"_We're friends… just friends..." _The hope that had been building inside Allen for quite some time was instantly crushed. 'You don't understand at all do you, Lavi?'

"Yeah. Of course we are," Allen grinned. Although his smile was wretched, just like how his impatient heart felt, it looked genuine. And Lavi believed it. Smiling back, Lavi placed his hand gently on Allen's white locks before leaving the music room.

How Allen's heart defied him. He hated how Lavi took him in so easily. He hated Lavi for believing his lie without question. Above all, he hated himself. He hated being male. He hated himself for lying so much. He hated the fact that even after Lavi had pronounced their friendship, he could not help but fall for Lavi's charming smile.

_As forbidden feelings grew inside him…_

* * *

The moon hung low in the deep blue horizon. Bookman returned later than expected. As if the former wasn't surprising enough, the first thing Bookman did when he got back was to call Lavi, his normally cheery grandson, into his study.

This leads to the situation now, whereby Lavi is currently sitting in a chair in front of Bookman's desk.

"So what's going on, Panda-jiji?" Lavi said casually, even though he sensed that something was off.

When Bookman just glared instead of hitting Lavi on his head for his insolence, something was always terribly wrong.

"You're getting engaged to Lady Lulu bell," Bookman announced, and sighed.

"What?" Lavi Bookman shouted, his voice laced with surprise.

"You heard me, idiot grandson," Bookman said calmly, having already predicted this.

"You can't make me! I don't even know her!" Lavi protested madly, throwing his arms in the air for elaboration.

"This decision is neither yours nor mine to make. Apparently your deceased parents arranged this," Bookman replied logically, rubbing his temples.

"Can't I back out? My parents aren't even alive anymore!" Lavi retorted.

"Lady Lulu Bell is the sister of Lord Tyki Mikk, who I'm sure you know of," Bookman said gravely.

And of course, Lavi did. Everyone who lives in London knows them. Lord Tyki Mikk is the most successful businessman currently, and Bookman had made it quite clear that if Lavi did not marry Lulu Bell, his grandfather's business, no matter how successful it was now, would definitely fail.

Lavi ran his fingers through his hair, it seemed like he had no other choice.

"I've let you have your way for a long time. Even when you took in that strange boy, I had not said a word. Now, it's your turn to do something for this household," Bookman continued.

Lavi sat silently for a long time, reflecting on Bookman's words. Then he gave in.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Lavi stood in front of his full-length bedroom mirror, trying to think of a way to break the news to Allen. He never had a friend to tell things like these to before and wanted to make this announcement perfect.

"Hey Allen, I'm going to get married!" He voiced awkwardly, then shook his head and sighed. It was his umpteenth attempt at phrasing his declaration, yet it was disastrous. Lavi slumped on his bed; he was not having a good time.

He looked around the room, hoping to find something that would be of use to him. That was when he saw the folder containing all of Lulu Bell's information on his bedside table. Clutching the file, he headed straight for Allen's bedroom.

* * *

Someone's coming? Allen thought. Being an angel, his senses were much more distinct than mortals. He swiftly hid his wings from sight, as he always did. They were not taken off or kept away, no. They were merely invisible to the human eye. And they would stay invisible for as long as Allen wanted. Now, he did not look any different from a mere mortal. Well, except for the hair color and all.

He sat on a comfortable cushioned chair beside his window and waited for the guest to enter. For some strange reason, even though he knew that someone was there, he could not tell who it was.

When Lavi took a step into the room, Allen immediately jumped up. Lavi gave Allen another one of his angelic smiles. "Allen, I'm getting married!" Lavi declared while childishly pushing the folder to Allen's chest. "That's her! She's really pretty isn't she? We're going to buy her wedding gown tomorrow!"

Allen's eyes widened. _Married…?_

No, this can't be happening.

"I beg your pardon? I seemed to have heard wrongly, can you repeat what you just said?" Allen asked over politely. The younger boy observed closely as the older one fidgeted, unsure of what to say.

Lavi decided to just come clean.

"I'm engaged, Allen," he replied seriously, his usual cheerful demeanor gone.

Lavi watched as Allen froze. There was silence. Minutes ticked by and Allen hadn't seem to come out of that state.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked anxiously. Moving closer to Allen, he could feel the other teenager mutter to himself softly.

"It's not true… It's not true. Please tell me it isn't true!" Allen looked up to face Lavi with unshed tears in his eyes. Lavi was shocked. Why was Allen crying?

"I'm sorry, but I really can't back out. Please stop crying," Lavi said apologetically, trying to comfort the white haired boy. Somehow, Lavi felt guilty and he wasn't even sure why. The more he looked at Allen, the more his heart clenched painfully. He really couldn't control himself.

"Allen, please don't cry. Please..." Taking a step in, Lavi pulled the sobbing boy onto his shoulder, securing his waist while gently patting his head. Tears stained Lavi's sleeve for a period of time while he stood there bawling. Lavi just held him close, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

Allen's left hand moved swiftly from Lavi's chest to his shoulder, slightly pushing him away. Lavi could only catch a glimpse of the younger boy's face. It was still flooded with tears but there was a hint of lust in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt the albino's right hand at back of his head. Allen jerked his head forward, crashing their lips together in a heartbreaking kiss. The next thing Lavi knew, Allen stuck his tongue into his mouth.

What the hell? Lavi's emerald eye widened. He instantly thrust the other away.

"What are you doing?" Lavi exclaimed, furious. He tried to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the emotions within him.

"I… I…" Allen didn't get to finish his sentence, seeing that Lavi had already stormed out.

* * *

Lavi's head was in chaos. He didn't know what to think. Why had Allen suddenly kissed him? The answer was obvious but Lavi was in denial. He did not want to believe that Allen had fallen for him. It was absolutely insane. After all, Lavi was a guy and was only interested in girls. How could Allen like him?

* * *

**The next morning**

Lavi glanced drowsily at his wall clock. "Oh no, I'm late!" Lavi yelled, leaping off his bed like a ninja. He was supposed to meet Lulu Bell at the fountain in the middle of the city half an hour ago. It was already one and he had just woken up. Oversleeping is definitely not a good thing to do when you are about to meet your fiancee.

Lavi darted around the house, afraid that he might bump into Allen while going out. Surprisingly, Allen was no where to be found. Not even in the music room, where he usually resided. Lavi heaved a sigh of relief and rushed out of the mansion. He did not want to face Allen, not after what happened the night before.

Lavi reached the fountain panting, almost losing his balance while trying to catch his breath. Lady Lulu Bell recognized his dazzling red hair from the information file that was given to her, and immediately walked up to him.

Anyone could easily tell that Lulu Bell was not impressed, even though her fiancee was handsome to say the least, he didn't act like a gentlemen at all. What kind of person would make _her_ wait? How could her brother let her marry such a person?

"Sor-ry for b-being late," Lavi struggled to say between his heavy breaths, ignoring the criticizing stare given by the other party, "l-let's go now."

Lulu Bell did not say a word. She had waited for him for almost forty minutes and was still trying to let her anger simmer down. She had a strange feeling about the day, but shrugged it off as edginess. Nonetheless, she was furious that Lavi had come this late.

Sensing her disappointment, Lavi brought Lulu Bell to a famous restaurant. Of course, he paid for the meal. They went to a mall next, walking into all the dress stores they could find. Lulu Bell tried on at least twenty dresses and looked like a magazine model in all of them. She even managed to attract customers into some of the empty shops. You wouldn't be able to count the number of times Lavi went "Strike!"

No matter how pretty she looked, each time she walked out of a changing room, she always sensed someone's disgust. A hatred that seemed to dwell everywhere she went. Almost like a predator stalking its prey. It made her feel extremely uneasy. However, when she saw that Lavi was having quite a good time with her, she tried to hide her discomfort so that they could enjoy their first date.

Lavi's hands were filled with shopping bags from various stores. They weren't little shopping bags, no. They were enormous carriers that gowns and dresses were put in. Lavi could barely see where he was going. Luckily Lulu Bell was leading the way, or they may have gotten lost.

Lulu Bell's hands were full too; she quickly paid a random person on the street to help her carry them. She was carrying her new wedding gown set: Complete with make-up, hairpins and even a pannier. They rummaged around the whole mall then finally decided on that as the wedding dress.

Lulu Bell was thrilled that she was about to get married to Lavi. During those five hours of shopping, she had practically fallen for him. No other man she dated would buy all those expensive gowns for her, and Lavi did not even hesitate while doing so.

After drinking a few glasses of wine when dinner was over, they finally called it a day. Lavi walked Lulu Bell all the way home. It was tough because she basically lived on the other side of town and his hands were piled with shopping bags. The worst part was that he could only see with one eye. If any of the shopping bags blocked that eye while they were crossing a road, he may not live through the day!

Lulu Bell's mansion was spectacular. Just as expected from her wealthy brother, Tyki Mikk. Tyki was a perfectionist. If the mansion wasn't perfect, it wouldn't be his home. It's no wonder all the girls in town were so obsessed with him.

* * *

The deep sky had a eerie glow to it, dozens of stars glinted erratically, watching the town carefully from above. As Lulu Bell's favorite maid, Mimi, left her mistress's room, she closed the door silently behind her. Mimi had just helped the lady do her nails. Knowing that her mistress did not like to be disturbed, she left right after her job was done.

Lady Lulu Bell could not help but feel a sense of impending doom. Even that afternoon, when Lavi had brought her out, she kept feeling a pair of exasperated eyes on her, watching her every little move and step. It was rather unusual seeing a person such as Lulu Bell, who was normally arrogant and calm, afraid. The young mistress laid quietly on her bed, trying to ignore the unusual sensation.

A small creaking sound brought her out of her thoughts. Her sharp ears had instantly picked up its location and she found herself staring at an open window. The moonlight shone brightly into her bedroom with a startling purple hue. She raised a delicate eyebrow. Didn't Mimi close it earlier?

Lulu bell got out of her silk sheets, heading over to the open window and then, she looked outside. Nothing. Not a single person in sight. Maybe she was just being paranoid; after all, she did just have a long day. It wasn't uncommon for people to hallucinate when they were exhausted.

She locked the window shut, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Resting her eyes, Lulu Bell turned back to her mattress. Out of nowhere, a silhouette loomed over her, and a small hand clasped Lulu Bell's mouth shut. A few strangled screams was silenced in her throat. The last thing she saw was a demonic hand with five razor sharp claws ramming towards her abdomen.

A few minutes later, all that was left was a corpse of a once beautiful lady surrounded by crimson red blood.

_The angel opened the Pandora's Box. _

* * *

It was raining when Lavi received word of Lulu Bell's death. Truthfully, he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that it was unexpected and that it wasn't a suicide. He was alone in his room now, unable to sleep. Was someone out to get him? Or perhaps gramps? Or maybe even Allen…

Lavi hadn't seen Allen today, mostly due to the fact that he was still shunning him. His thoughts drifted back to the day before, and instinctively Lavi reached out to touch his own lips. He could still taste Allen in his mouth. Lavi stammered. He definitely didn't feel the same for Allen. They were only friends. Why couldn't he just let the incident go?

Well, as they all say, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Allen was standing at his door when Lavi finally noticed him. There weren't any lights on, but Lavi could tell that something was wrong with Allen.

The younger male stared at Lavi with remorseful eyes.

"Lavi…," Allen whispered, and somehow Lavi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. A flash of lightning brightened the room.

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise and horror. Allen's left arm which was usually hidden under long sleeves and gloves was exposed. Underneath was a pitch black arm and five pointed nails. The arm was deformed. Lavi didn't miss the cross-shaped gash at the back of his hand. But the most terrifying thing was… it was covered in blood. Dried, dirty brown blood.

"So you were the one that killed her…" Lavi said in a monotone. Allen smiled. The smile was so beautiful yet depressing.

Lavi felt disgusted that Allen didn't deny it. His brain had quickly figured out whose blood exactly was stained on Allen's deformed arm. Who else had hated Lulu Bell so much that he had the intent to kill her?

"You're a monster. Go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Lavi spat out, his facing twisted with repulsion. Allen had just continued smiling, though one could see the self-loathing tears threatening to fall out.

"I love you," Allen said, just as another strike of lightning flashed. Lavi thought he must have been dreaming because he swore he saw a pair of white wings appear on Allen's back just as he disappeared, leaving a white feather behind.

_To make the forbidden love between a human and an angel happen,_

_All he had to do was to destroy everything._

* * *

I knew you'd react that way but, it's okay,' Allen thought as he forced a smile. The pitiful angel who fell for a human, hid behind a wall. To grant the wish of his lover who never wanted to see him again.

Allen folded his hands behind his back, placing them under his wings as he leaned back. His head was hung low, facing the ground. And even as his eyes were closed, warm tears escaped them, falling drop by drop onto the floor.

'You would like me if I'm a girl right?' Sinking lower and lower, his immortal body reached the cold concrete ground.

There's only one way for that to happen.

Allen's eyes shot open, and he looked down at his left hand.

_I'll abandon my pure heart, if I'm allowed to live and love you. _

A metal claw shone, willingly taking the place of his left arm.

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings so, let me surrender myself to the devil._

Thick blood inched down his back. In place of his glorious wings, two crying stubs remained.

* * *

Izzy: That's all for the 1st chapter!  
Keely: Yup, we'll probably upload a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks.  
Izzy: That depends… Will you be free?  
Keely: What? You're pushing the uploading to me?  
Izzy: Hey! You started it!  
Keely: *Sigh* Why are you even my friend? Anyways, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We'd probably die if -man belonged to us. Since we're alive, yeah y'know...

* * *

Lavi felt so betrayed. As he stood in front of his fiancée's closed grave, Lavi clenched both his fists tightly. Today was supposed to be his wedding day, the happiest day of his life. But Lulu Bell had left him a few weeks before. He never thought that Allen would attempt something like this.

_Allen. _He was supposed to be his best friend.

The sight of body inside was too morbid. They had decided that it was best to leave the grave closed. Morbid. Of course it was. Lavi thought as he remembered the spiky claws Allen had always hidden under his white glove.

* * *

No one at the funeral had any idea what had happened to Lulu Bell. Well, except for Lavi.

She usually rose with the sun, but that morning she had not. Mimi noticed this and immediately went to her bedroom to wake her up. She walked in only to see the most gruesome sight: Lady Lulu Bell's body was filled with slash marks. Even her face was not spared; there were scratches on her cheeks and lips. She lay in a pool of dried blood with her eyes wide open in fear.

Mimi stood trembling with panic and grief. She had instantly lost her appetite and even vomited a few times. It took her awhile to get her legs to move again. Once she managed to get a hold of herself, she told Tyki, who was more than capable of handling the situation.

Tyki took the news quite well. Almost as if he had expected something like this to happen sooner or later. He was composed while calling for the undertakers. Not a tear was shed by him. He arranged for the funeral to take place that very afternoon.

* * *

The memorial service was over. Lulu Bell's direct family was busy helping the police find the murderer so they relied on Lavi to handle the funeral. Bookman was the second last guest who left. He told Lavi he needed to rest and went straight to the mansion, leaving Lavi alone with his supposed fiancée.

Lavi strode to Lulu Bell's coffin. He unhitched the casket and little by little, lifted top half of the cover open. The blood was all gone. Only Lulu Bell's face could be seen. The rest of her body was enveloped in a yellow silk cloth. Lavi could hardly recognize her as her face was nearly deformed. If not for her lengthy blonde hair, he would easily have mistaken her for someone else.

"I'm sorry," Lavi muttered kneeling down.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive," Lavi continued after a while. Taking a lock of Lulu Bell's hair, Lavi coiled it around his index finger. He knew Lulu Bell had loved him, unfortunately, he didn't feel the same. Even though he didn't know her that well, he decided to give her one last parting gift.

He slipped his left hand to the back of her head. Using his right hand, he touched her cheek. Then he gently kissed her forehead.

"Rest well in heaven."

* * *

After the funeral, Lavi wandered around town, not knowing where to go. Walking for what seemed to be eternity, he found himself in a familiar place. This place was where he was supposed to become a groom, he realized.

Sauntering deeper and deeper into the place he was supposed to take the holy vow, Lavi looked around with thoughtful eyes. He heard a rustle of leaves, and immediately turned towards that direction. His eye widened.

Standing among the trees was white haired girl, who was wearing a beautiful white dress. Looking at Lavi with mournful eyes, the young lady gracefully closed the distance between them. Glazing into her silver irises, Lavi felt his heart beat accelerate. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was simply enchanted by her.

He takes a step closer, making the gap between them narrow to an arm's length. He couldn't stop looking into the girl's expressive eyes, which seemed to gaze into his soul. A sense of familiarity overwhelmed him.

_In that exact moment, the grieving boy fell in love._

Without a warning, the petite girl held out her hand. It stopped just halfway between Lavi and herself. Letting his feelings overtake his actions, Lavi slowly reached out, and took hold of her hand.

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside him…_

* * *

"I want to marry her," Lavi declared to his grandfather seriously. Said relative banged his fist on the office table.

"I will not approve of this Lavi! This girl, she has no name, no status, and you want to marry her? Absolutely not!" Bookman objected in a commanding voice.

"Her name is Ellen Walter. And yes, I do want to marry her. I'm just here to inform you, not ask for your permission," Lavi stated calmly, keeping his composure.

"If you really do so, from this day on, you shall forever be banned from his household!" Bookman screamed, furious.

"Fine, I don't care," Lavi said, stalking towards the door. From that moment onwards, he never looked back.

_The human betrayed everything._

* * *

A few months later

Her head was rested on top of her slightly crossed arms. Before Lavi left, he had told her to wait for him there. At the place they met. Ellen was sitting at a pavilion; she did not feel rash or impatient. Instead, she felt unwearied since Lavi was going to come back for her. She grinned, quietly humming the tune of her favorite piano piece.

'Ah, he's coming,' Ellen thought as she jolted up, striding in Lavi's direction. She observed the two big bags in Lavi's hands and raised a delicate eyebrow.

Lavi was in a bad mood. Well, most people would be if they were in his situation. He had expected his grandfather to oppose to his marriage, but not to this extend. After the argument with Bookman, Lavi had quickly packed all of Ellen's and his belongings, as well as his savings. And Lavi Bookman had saved a lot of money, enough to last him several lifetimes.

"Let's go. We're getting out of here." Lavi gripped Ellen's wrist and walked off, pulling her along. His mood had improved a lot since the second he saw Ellen.

"Where are we going?" Ellen asked out of curiosity.

"To another town," Lavi replied simply. There was a short silence as they continued walking.

"Actually, I'm not sure which one. Yuu's gonna bring us there," Lavi added hesitantly after a while.

"Yuu? Who's that?" Ellen questioned. The name sounded Asian.

"He's one of my closest friends," Lavi said fondly.

"One of them? How come I've never met him?" Ellen inquired. During the few months she spent with Lavi, he had only introduced her to some of his friends, namely Miranda Lotto and Alastair Krory.

"Well, he's been out of town for quite some time. On a forced vacation," Lavi replied cheekily, thinking back to the time where Tiedoll had practically forced Kanda to go on a holiday.

They walked through town, and into a quiet neighborhood. Lavi finally stopped walking. In front of them was a big mansion that seemed out of place in that small district. Evidently, a rich person like Lavi was expected to make friends with people of the same status. That was when he let go of Ellen's wrist.

"This is Kanda's house. Wait here." Lavi said, fishing out a key.

Ellen watched with fascination as Lavi unlocked the metal gate. This Kanda must be a really good friend of Lavi's to be able to trust Lavi with his house key.

* * *

'Meeting Kanda was sure… interesting,' Ellen thought. The man hadn't been what she predicted. Ellen had thought the man to be cheerful, like Lavi. She almost laughed. After meeting the man personally, she could say Lavi had a weird taste in companions.

Kanda Yuu or Yuu Kanda was a Japanese man who had been adopted by Tiedoll, a travelling business man. After travelling for quite a long time: the forced vacation, they settled down in London. The man had long navy blue hair that was tied into a high pony tail when they first met. He also had cobalt eyes and a lean body.

The Asian man had cold personality. He spoke very little but when he did, it was usually death threats or insults. Ellen remembered what he said when he first saw her.

"Rabbit, so this Moyashi is the girl you've decided to marry?"

It had angered her to say the least. By calling her a bean sprout meant that he was mocking her white hair and height, which in general, was her looks. And Ellen was a stunning girl. She was petite and had a nice figure. Her waist length white hair and alluring silver eyes only contributed to her exotic beauty. Not that Ellen was vain, but insulting her like that had given her a bad impression of the man.

It was only later, after a few days of hitching his ride to Yorkshire that Ellen realized Kanda really did care for Lavi. They got along better after that, though Kanda had yet to loosen up around the younger female.

Kanda could sense something off from the girl. And though he would probably never admit it, he was afraid that the rabbit would get hurt. The girl's aura was pleasant, but Kanda could detect a hint of underlying darkness.

* * *

"This is where we're going to live from now on," Lavi announced proudly. They were standing in front of a fairly big house. It was not nearly as big as a mansion, but still big for a person of average standing in England.

"Our home? That means I'm living with you, right?" Ellen blushed even though she knew that she was stating the obvious and pressed her bent index finger against her supple lips.

"What? Is it bad to live with me? You can leave if you feel ashamed you know!" Lavi replied looking away, attempting to cover up his embarrassment.

"No, let's go in." Ellen toyed with his hand before lacing her fingers through them. She led the way this time, making sure to go slowly just so she could hold his hand longer as they walked towards the doorway.

* * *

_Combining in a feverish frenzy_

_Even their pure vow…_

_Is breaking as sin_

Two red pouches swung back and forth in Lavi's hand. In them two carefully chosen rings lay. Ellen was about to be his today.

_The pieces of past that linked us,_

Ellen's thoughts kept drifting to Lavi while she sat down, killing time. She was at their small garden; a place they both fell in love with after living there. But they weren't there to relax this time, this time it was for a different reason.

_Is erased into minute fragments_

He came home from work sooner than expected today, with his hands ineptly placed behind his back. He walked to her with a docile expression on his face. Lavi was clearly happy that she had been waiting for him. Treading closer, he brought his hands forward.

_As though mourning would repent us,_

Ellen's face turned bright pink as she stood rooted to the spot. Lavi took the lead; gently lifting her left hand up. Opening one of the pouches, he took a ring out. "Will you marry me?" Lavi whispered, getting down on one knee while sliding the ring onto her fourth finger.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, both searching for the other's approval, Ellen beamed and nodded. She clasped both his hands and pulled him close passionately. They remained there in the afterglow of that moment for the rest of the day.

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you_

* * *

Keely: Sorry this chapter was a little late  
Izzy: Yup, that's because a certain someone forgot to upload it.  
Keely: Says the idiot who was sleeping that whole day.  
Izzy: Damn you! Never speak of this moment!  
Keely: How could you damn me? That hurt!  
Izzy: -ignores- please leave a review (:


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -man doesn't belong to us! We're just random people who really like Secret Black Vow and -man :D

* * *

Ellen had gone out to buy groceries. Lavi sat on the grassy plain, admiring his wedding ring. He had spent a lot of money and time choosing this ring and he was glad he did.

The ring he chose was very unique. It was gold and had the shape of a flower with five white petals, while the diamond was located in the middle, of course. The distinct contrast between the gold color and Ellen's light skin made the ring stand out. Somehow, it told everyone that Ellen belonged to him and only him. She was now officially Ellen Bookman. Lavi smiled blissfully.

_Ah, the forbidden sin, _

A few metres away, a blue haired angel was gritting her teeth. This inferior human! The attractive short haired angel could not believe that she lost to a mortal of all beings! Allen was hers, and no human was supposed to interfere with fate.

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound._

'Fine' the angel thought.

'If he can't be mine, he can't be with that weak mortal either,' she added, summoning her pink and purple stripped candle.

_The angry judgment of the arrow,_

Aiming at the male mortal with undisguised fury, the angel shot the human with her pointed candle.

_Penetrated the pitch black groom. _

Lavi turned just in time, his eyes widening in shock as he fell to the ground. A trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet, Ellen decided. She got held up on the way back home, by a stranger who was harassing her. It was extremely nice of the passers-by to help and get rid of the nuisance.

"Lavi! I'm home!" Ellen shouted, looking around the small apartment after putting the groceries down. Where was Lavi? Heading over to the garden behind the house where Lavi liked to go in his free time, Ellen was in for a big shock.

She stepped into the small garden and froze in horror. On the grass laid Lavi's body, lifeless and still. The end of a candle stuck out from his chest; it had pierced through his heart. To Ellen, the culprit was obvious: Rhode Kamelot.

Immediately, Ellen rushed to his side, hugging Lavi's dead body. As tears filled her silver eyes, she caressed Lavi's cheek. 'No, no, no. You can't die,' Ellen thought desperately. There was no her without him. Therefore, she had no doubt to what she must do.

_My dear, lying cold._

_I will spend my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God…_

Drops of tears fell, as Ellen made her last decision. It was so ironic. Before she had killed all her lovers so she could continue living. Now that she had experienced true love, she knew she could never go back to what she was before. She would give up her own life to see him live.

_All acts of treachery should be paid by my death._

_So, I will die for you…_

Ellen Walter looked at her lover for one last time.

_I believe that's my fate._

As Lavi's eye slowly opened...

Ellen smiled her last smile, as her white hair grew shorter and shorter.

"Ellen…" Lavi said weakly. No, it wasn't her.

_One final tear fell..._

Lavi quickly sat up. "No, please stay. Don't go please… Allen!" He finally understood.

_The angel with now black wings vanished away..._

_Leaving behind a single black feather. _

Lavi snatched the feather before it dropped, both his hands clashed together. In that exact moment, his tears fell. He did not even try to hold them back. This time, he really was heartbroken. Allen was Ellen. His lover had sacrificed so much… so much that now, he had even exchanged his life for his. Lavi Bookman let out an anguished scream.

Lavi stayed in that position for a long time, wishing that everything was just a dream. He cried and cried but nothing would change. Lavi knew that. He also hated himself for not realizing earlier. How could he have not noticed? They even had the same white hair! How many people had hair that was naturally white? He truly was blinded by love.

He finally understood why there were two scars in the middle of Ellen's back, and the wave of nostalgia when he had first saw it.

Now Lavi understood. He had loved Allen. But the denial of loving the same sex had made him think otherwise. It was already too late.

The words "I love you, Allen" was still lingering on his lips. They had never escaped his throat, not once. And now, they would never get the chance. He clutched the feather tightly, lost in his memories and of what could have been. He had no one but himself to blame.

_Even after falling to the ends of the earth,_

_They were trapped in the oath's keystone._

_Bearing forbidden love,_

_They wait as the fruit of sin perishes._

A pitiful angel,

A sullied groom,

Their story ends here,

* * *

The sun had just risen somewhere in the twenty-first century, when a boy breezed through the twilight city. His shoulder length white hair flew in the light morning wind. Though he had just reached town a few days ago, he felt as if he had been living there his entire life.

He began to explore this new place, trying to see how much of it he really knew. Passing by a strangely familiar alleyway, he felt his heart skip a beat, but continued past it. He walked by a fountain in the middle of town, and into a small garden where an old pavilion stood tall.

A sudden feeling of warmth overwhelmed him and he started running forward, as if he was about to win a race. The short boy with sparkling silver irises closed his eyes, enjoying the wind. The relaxation stopped when he felt something hard bump against his shoulder blade. He opened his eyes to see a red headed teenager with one eye sprawled on the ground.

"I'm extremely sorry I knocked you down!" The younger boy bent over, offering a hand to the stranger. A wave of familiarity washed over him. "Are you okay? My name is Allen. What's yours?" He smiled graciously.

_Till the day they meet again…_

_

* * *

_

Izzy: Hmmm, I forgot to upload it again.  
Keely: Yes... now you know.  
Izzy: You didn't remind me y'know.  
Keely: Shhh, never speak of this!  
Izzy: Bleh, whatever you say.  
Izzy & Keely: This is our last chapter, please review! :D


End file.
